Medicine and Danger Don't Mix It's Back Up
by Lil Cherry Blossom Angel
Summary: Hi people I've posted it back up. Enjoy I've improved it.
1. Night Of Danger

Hey you guy's lots of things changed for me this year, I'm starting college on Sept 06 05. So I decided to celebrate by reposting this story I hope to have lots of good luck by all of you. You all mean so much too me and with your support I know this story will once again be successful. Love you all! Also I hope I'm forgiven that I took it down.

Summary: It's always dangerous in the big city of Japan at night no ones safe, considering that two gangs fight each other to see who is the strongest. Shoaron is the strongest of the Black Wolves but what happens when he goes soft to an innocent green-eyed nurse. Read and find out!

Guys: 22, Girls: 21

Chapter 1: Nights of Danger

Quote:

" People say that it is always safe in the big city in the day and at night considering nothing can go wrong when there's a whole bunch of people around you, it's the duty of the police to keep the people that are doing wrong behind bars but what if all those theories are wrong that the big city isn't safe during the night. "

Loud noises were echoed threw the city streets as two different gangs come to combat during the darkest and latest times when the skies have turned dark, all of a sudden voices are being heard.

" YOU DRAGONS GO DOWN TONIGHT! Shouted Tyler who had blonde hair, hazel coloured eyes and light tanned skin, and then punched a member of the dark dragons hard in the ribs. " NEVER BALCK WOVES " shouted another member of the Dragons as he kicked a wolf member.

For years these two gangs have been fighting one another to see who gets to take complete control of the big city, each gang has different parts of the city for there territory, some citizens have even asked for protection from the gangs to keep them safe. When payments weren't made they would have to face a punishment.

Each member of the gang at the moment were fighting one another, the sight was brutal members were bleeding, bruising and even getting bones broken by the hand of whoever they were facing that night.

A member of the wolves was getting beaten really badly that it looked like he was going to die any minute, " want more you piece of shit " said the dragon member as he kicked the weak wolf hard in his ribs. " yeah right this is nothing, said Tino in a weak voice, his hair was black, aquamarine eyes and light skin.

The dragon member pressed hard on him by using his show and said " good night " as he was about to punch him hard to his death he got kicked hard behind his head causing him to et knocked out. Tino sighed in relief as he saw his good friend Shoaron, " you saved my ass Shoaron I owe you one " he replied.

" Shoaron was one of the best looking guys in the whole gang he was perfect he had messy brown hair, amber eyes and a body that was to die for, he's also a big player.

" You looked like you needed help so I just wanted to help a friend in need " Shoaron replied, Tino laughed and leaned against the wall with a little help from Shoaron who was also best friends with the entire gang.

All of a sudden a gunshot was heard, " SHIT! Shouted Eriol who has been friends with Shoaron's since they were kids, all the dragon members ran away when one of them shot a wolf. Shoaron ran over to his friend that was just shot it was Michael he had red hair with black streaks, dark brown eyes, pale skin and his tongue pierced.

Shoaron pressed hard where the bullet was shot, " hang in there man your gonna make it " he said, Michael let out a small laugh, " comforting words Shoaron, " he laughed.

" Hey guys I just called an ambulance " said Strike (An: you'll find his description in living dangerously), all of a sudden police sirens were heard which caused Shoarons eyes to roll, " great a visit from the cops " he said sarcastically.

After the police got out of their cars the ambulance arrived once they got out of there vehicle they headed straight to the person in need of help. " Well if it isn't Shoaron you know that I'm still onto you guys I know your all responsible for all the incidents that have been going on in this city " said Epson he was the top police officer in the force and he's been keeping a close eye on the Black wolves.

Shoaron just laughed in his face, " listen Epson all that happened here was that one of my good friends was shot and that was it, you know you really ought to get a better life now cause that badge might be going to deep in your head later " replied Shoaron as he walked away from him. " Just you wait Shoaron you'll get arrested someday and that will be a day I enjoy most " replied Epson as he watched him walk away.

Eriol watched as Michael was placed on a stretcher and taken to the hospital, " hey don't worry he'll be alright he's a tough guy " said Shoaron as he stood beside Eriol, " yeah I know so what did the asshole want " asked Eriol. " That fucker is still waiting for the day till he has the chance to arrest me " replied Shoaron, Eriol just let out a small laugh.

" Let's head home you guys, " said Levine, he was Italian so he had a bit of an accent in his voice, he had black hair with auburn highlights, dark brown eyes and tanned skin. " Finally I've been waiting to hear that all night " replied Jason as he stretched out, he shaved his head had two piercings on each of his ears, light skin and blue eyes.

" Jason your such a wuss, teased Shoaron as he and Eriol walked beside one another everyone just laughed, " hey you go on ahead I got to pick someone up " he said before getting on his deep dark green motorcycle. " You gonna play another one aren't you player " asked Eriol, " you know my routine " said Shoaron as he sped off.

Japan National Hospital

" You'll be going home tomorrow Kate " said Sakura she was the most kind and caring nurse in the hospital, her appearances were unbelievable she had auburn hair that stopped at the centre of her back, a slim figure and the most intense emerald green eyes that could exist.

Her uniform was a white dress that's buttoned; two red stripes went down in the front and stops two inches above her knees, a nurse cap and white heels.

" Thank you for taking care of me Sakura I'll miss you, replied Kate, Sakura smiled at her, " I'll miss you too but I'm sure someday well see each other now time to go to sleep " said Sakura while tucking her in then bid her good night and left.

Sakura sighed in sadness the little girl had been in the hospital for nearly a year, because she had to get a lot of transplant operations but now that she was better she was allowed to go home.

" Hey Sakura you look depressed " said her friend Rika, she had short brown hair and shiny brown eyes, all of a sudden the main doors were pushed open as the paramedics took the stretcher to the operation room. " WE GOT A SHOT PERSON EMERGENCY OPERATION STAT! Shouted the paramedic.

Sakura and Rika watched as the man was being surrounded by doctors and nurses as they went into the operating room, " so many people have been getting shot this month " said Rika. " Yeah I know thank goodness that it isn't children that would be a tragedy talked about for a while " replied Sakura. " Looks like another long night for the both of us again " sighed Rika, " yeah it is, so tell me how it go the other day " asked Sakura.

Rika sighed in happily, " you know I had no clue what I was thinking when I married that guy he cheated on me behind my back so I'd say the divorce went well " she said then she began to laugh. " The guy even started to cry in the courtroom it was his way of trying to get me to change my mind as if once a cheater always a cheater " explained Rika.

" I guess I hope I can meet someone that will love me and never do anything behind my back I just want to be happy " said Sakura, Rika gave her a smile as though it said you will, " come on it's time for our break let get coffee and some cheesecake " laughed Rika, " good idea " Sakura replied as they entered the cafeteria.

Black Wolves Mansion

" Shoaron that was simply incredible " sighed a woman with long blond hair and crystal blue eyes she had just finished having sex with Shoaron who had a plain expression on his face, apparently he wasn't all that satisfied.

" Glad you enjoyed it Crystal " he said with a thought in his head, " I definitely didn't " then he lied down and sighed all of a sudden he felt crystal putting her head on his chest. " I'm so glad that we became an item I really love you " she said while slowly drifting off to sleep, Shoaron just put his hands behind his head then looked up at the ceiling.

Downstairs

" Man did you see that chick Shoaron took upstairs nice ass she's got " replied Eric, his hair was mahogany his eyes were grey and tanned skin, " wonder if he's screwed her already " wondered Jason as he took a shot of strong vodka.

" Well excuse me guys I'm going to my lady " said Eriol as he got up and walked over to Tomoyo his girlfriend of two years she was a nice girl and had nice features, Her long waist length black hair, night coloured blue eyes and pale skin.

" Maybe I should sleep now too we are after all going to visit Michael tomorrow at the hospital " said Levine as he took the last sip of his beer before going to his room and sleep.

Shoaron's Room

Shoaron was still up thinking of what happened tonight and hoped that he was doing alright, " damn those dragons " he growled then he looked at crystal sleeping and smirked, " this bitch is gone tomorrow " he laughed then he soon went to sleep.

AN: Hey guys

Hi guys Hope you enjoy my first chapter I'll make sure to update every chapter as soon as I can. Can't wait to read your reviews.


	2. Amber Meets Emerald

Glad guys enjoyed chapter 1 hope it was better then last time, enjoy this one I think you'll all have a laugh at this one and if it's lame well you can tell me since I know it'll be crappy.

Chapter Two: Amber Meets Emerald

Quote:

" Two different worlds can come together but just don't say anything stupid "

Flower Spring Apartments, 6:00 am

The sun shined threw Sakura's window who had come home really late, hospital night shifts weren't so much fun, even though she had heard from friends that they were how wrong they were. Sakura's eyes began to twitch since the sun touched her eyes causing her to wake up, " please sun just let me sleep please " she yawned as she closed her curtains a bit more.

All of a sudden her cat jumped on her bed and began to cuddle her face, causing her to smile, " oh Kiwi " she said smiling as she heard her meow, Sakura's has had Kiwi since she was fifteen her dad gave Kiwi to Sakura as a birthday present and they had been friends since then.

" Okay you win I'm up " she said while petting her, Kiwi was a white cat with blue eyes and a pink tag around her neck with her name.

Sakura got out of bed and stretched for a bit before having a shower and getting ready for work, she did the splits to stretch her legs then cracked her neck twice, (An: I do that routine every morning really works). She turned the shower faucets on and cold- warm water flowed out while she got undressed.

Black Wolves Mansion

" WOOOOOOOOOOO" cheered Tino as he and some others dove into the cold pool early in the morning causing everyone else to wake up, " That's it Tino I'm going to kill you this time " said Strike as he ran out of his room and to the pool.

" Oh yeah this is better then sex" sighed Tino as he and the others splashed around and even tried drown one another( An: my second oldest brother always tries drowning me all the time but I manage to kick his ass later). " There you are Tino, said Strike as he saw him swimming, Tino saw the look on his face and immediately dove down but strike followed him then he caught him and began to choke him.

" People try to sleep for goodness sake Tino what's the matter with you " he said while trying killing him.

Meanwhile inside

Shoaron heard the whole commotion outside and decided to wake up, he grabbed his boxers that were lying on the floor and slipped them on, Crystal woke up as she saw him sit on his bed and grabbed his jeans.

" Shoaron your up early what do you want to do later? She asked seductively, " listen Crystal it's not going to work out so get out okay " he said, " what we just became an item last night " she said as she was about to cry.

" I just don't think it'll work now get out of my room " he said not even looking at her as he picked out his clothes, Crystal got out of his bed and put her red tube top and black jeans on quickly, " you'll pay for this Shoaron " she said before storming out.

Shoaron just smirked at the door, " what a slut " he laughed, then there was a knock, " come in ", Eriol entered, " so how did it go? He asked, Shoaron left his black buttoned shirt open as he told Eriol, " she is terrible in the sack " he replied. Eriol just laughed and told him that he saw her cursing while on his way to his room.

" So you going to keep playing till you've played them all " asked Eriol, " you know my answer for that question " laughed Shoaron as he walked passed him while walking out his bedroom door.

Sakura's Apartment

Sakura had just gotten out of the shower and went to her kitchen to get out of fridge a breakfast drink, " I better hurry " she said as she went to her room and change into he uniform. " better feed Kiwi before I go " she said while brushing her hair, after she finished getting ready, she feed Kiwi, got her things and left for work.

While walking to work she began to hear people talking about an incident that happened late last night in the city, " yeah I hear that there fighting for territory " said a women, " it's true these two gangs have been fighting for years " said a man working at a fruit stand. Just hearing the conversations made Sakura worry and hoped that the fighting wouldn't reach her neighbourhood.

Once she reached the hospital Sakura felt safe and secure, while entering the staff room she began to hear more conversations on the gang war that's going on. " Hey Sakura have you been hearing about the war going between those gangs " asked Chiharu another close friend of hers, " yeah I have who wouldn't be hearing about it " she replied.

" You know ladies I've even heard that people have even been asking for protection from the gangs " said Noako, " yeah right " replied Rika, " who would be dumb enough to ask protection from crooks I mean it's simply the worst idea I've heard if you ask me about it I think all of them should be put behind bars " Sakura replied as she got her clipboard from her box. " Wo your answer was really something their Sakura, said Noako, Sakura felt depressed after that and just walked out of the room.

Wolf Mansion

" Alright retards let's go " ordered Shoaron as he waited near his green SUV, " alright were coming, " said Derek he had navy dread lock and greyish-brown eyes, along with Tino, Strike, Eriol and Li's uncle Wolf, he had the same features as Li but he was much older, he was built but he never showed them off.

" Shoaron you'll be a great leader soon and I just want to tell you what you did for Michael last night was the right thing a leader would always help his fallen comrades " said Wolf, Shoaron nodded his head. Ever since Shoaron's family died eleven years ago Wolf took him under his care and he taught him everything about the gang world and enrolled him into the best schools that were in Japan.

" I know uncle you showed me the good and the bad I'll make sure to be a true leader just like you were once " replied Shoaron as he hugged his uncle, Wolf gave him a proud smile and got into the front seat.

As soon as everyone was good to go they left for the hospital, " all right you guys act normal keep your guns hidden and that goes especially towards you Tino, " mocked Shoaron as he glared at Tino.

" What so I accidentally mistook that car for a dragon's member vehicle but that was an honest mistake, " replied Tino. " You're just lucky that old lady didn't sue you " said Strike as he smacked the back of Tino's head.

While driving to the hospital Eriol and Strike picked on Tino, Shoaron even threatened them that if they didn't quit it that he would pullover and make the two walk to the hospital and where they were quite a long ways from it.

30 Minutes Later

They had finally reached the hospital, Shoaron parked in a space close to the main doors so that they didn't have to walk a long ways from the car, " hey Shoaron don't forget to pay for the space " laughed Eriol, " hey why do I have to pay for the space? Asked Shoaron as he was the last one to get out of the car. " Well Shoaron because it's your car and you picked the space " replied Strike as he and the others went in. (An: In Canada at hospital parking lots we have to pay for a space)

As soon as Shoaron paid for the space he went inside and asked where the recovery room was, he got directions and when he got there he saw his uncle and friends there sitting on chairs waiting for him. " You guys really think your funny don't you " he said sarcastically as he went over to them.

" We know, " replied Eriol as he looked at a magazine, " oh man it's so boring to wait " Tino whined. " Yeah no kidding I need a distraction but what " said Shoaron as he tried to think of something.

Down the hall Sakura had just come out of the elevator and was going to check on a patient to see if he was doing alright, " okay I just him a few minutes ago and now this person " she whispered as she began to walk down the hall.

As Li was still thinking a nurse suddenly passed by him, " hello nurse " he said while watching her, " oh no here he goes shit she's not that bad " complemented Strike. Then they saw her enter a room, Shoaron suddenly got up and went to the room she was at, " it's obvious that he was going to go up, " laughed Eriol.

Shoaron poked his head in the room to see her checking on the patient who had a broken arm, " make sure to wear your elbow pads the next time you try another stunt " she said, " yeah thanks I will " said the patient.

The nurse walked out of the room and didn't notice Shoaron standing there, " hi there " he said causing her to jump, " oh um hi " she answered, " So um what's your name? He asked, " Sakura and you are? She asked. " I'm Shoaron so what is a pretty person like you doing in a place like this " he asked, " well I wanted a career and I thought I should give something back to the community by helping " answered Sakura while blushing.

" I see well maybe you and I should get together tonight to enjoy each others company " he said in a seductive voice, " oh that's very nice of you but night shifts keep me busy Shoaron so I'm sorry, said Sakura kindly. Shoaron smiled at her, " that's okay maybe some other time when you're free from work, he replied which surprised the four people that were watching him.

Shoaron really liked her features from her beautiful auburn hair, to her figure but most especially her beautiful emerald green eyes, " is there anything I can get you? She asked. " Yeah how about some vitamin C and a blow job " he replied, Sakura gave out a small laugh, just then a guy in a hospital uniform came by.

" Excuse me but do you have anything full in there? Sakura asked, " Yeah this cold mushroom soup in it why? He asked, " let me empty the bowl out for you, she said then poured it all over Shoaron's head, " thank you and there go " she said before walking off.

" No problem " said the guy when he looked at Shaoron he began to laugh, Shoaron just kept his cool, but Eriol, Wolf, Strike and Tino were just laughing there heads off at the sight of Shoaron. " Oh man you finally got rejected, laughed Eriol as he fell of his seat, " a real ladies man isn't he guys " replied Wolf.

" Anyways while you guys laugh I'm going to go wash this soup of my head, " replied Shoaron as he walked to the bathroom.

A few minutes later he came back with the soup washed out of his head, " what took you so long? Asked Tino, " that soup had big chunks of mushrooms in it so took me a while to get them all out " Shoaron answered. " Are you all here to see Michael? Asked the doctor who did the operation on him, " yeah how is he doc? Asked Eriol, as everyone else stood up, " he'll be just fine he's very lucky cause if the bullet was a few more inches closer to his heart he would of died " he explained.

" Thank you very is it alright to see him? Shoaron asked, the doctor just nodded his head and allowed them to see Michael.

Hospital Parking Lot

A red convertible had just parked in a space right next to Shoaron's, " come on girl were gonna be late " said Tomoyo as she was eager to know if everything was okay with Michael, " I'm nervous Tomoyo " said a girl with two buns on her head and her hair flowing from them, she had red ruby eyes and a slim figure known as Meiling, Shoaron's cousin.

" I'm sure Michael's fine you do want to tell him that you like him don't you " Tomoyo asked, " yeah I do but what if he doesn't like me back? Meiling asked. " You'll never know till you tell him, " replied Tomoyo, Meiling sighed and the two began to walk towards the main doors.

An: hey guys hope you like this chapter, can't wait to read you reviews for it.


	3. Forgiveness And Join Us

Hi guys Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Forgiveness And Join Us

Quote:

" When your brought into a new world, you never know what will you be expecting a new family, friend even love if the two can get along "

Meiling and Tomoyo entered the hospital then asked for directions to get to there friends room, once they got there they saw everyone there, " hi you guys how's everything going? Asked Tomoyo as she went over to Eriol and gave him a deep kiss.

Then Meiling walked over to Michael who seemed excited to see her, " hey how are you feeling? She asked him, " I'm doing fine man who knew that getting shot was so painful but they got the bullet they said I could keep it, " laughed Michael, which caused Meiling to laugh too.

Everyone decided to go out and wait in the hall so that the two can be alone, " Michael I was really worried about you I thought we were going to lose you " started Meiling, " and I thought I would never have the chance to say I love you " she finished. Michael smiled at her, " I had the exact same feelings as you did I thought I wouldn't have the chance to tell you I love you too " he replied smiling.

Meiling gave him a big smile then he reached for her hand and put something in it, " it's the bullet they took out, it nearly killed me but I want you to have it " he said smiling, Meiling smiled at him then gave him a passionate kiss.

Outside The Room

Shoaron couldn't stop thinking of that nurse he meet today, there was something about her that kept her features in his mind some how she seemed very valuable. " Uncle " she started to say, Wolf glanced over to him and listened to what he wanted to say, " Were going to be a having someone join us soon " he said, Wolf smiled at had a good idea of who it is was, " I give her to you " replied Wolf.

Shoaron walked over to Eriol and Tomoyo who were sitting chairs, " Tomoyo I have a little job for you and Meiling " he said then explained to her what he wanted them to do. After he explained Meiling came out of the room while pulling her shirt down a bit, " hey what going on here? She asked, " took you long cousin " mocked Li.

" Yeah well I was occupied " she said remembering what she just did with Michael, " yeah well you and Tomoyo have a little job to do but your gonna have to wait awhile " he said, " what do we get out of it " asked Meiling. " A full day at you girls favourite spa " he answered, (An: hey girls love spas) Meiling's eyes just shined when she heard the reward, " fine I'll do it, replied Meiling, " so what's the job? She asked.

" The job is to follow someone home and find out where she lives " he replied then he showed Meiling who they were gonna follow, " she, oh I see? Meiling mocked. " She's going to be the next new wolf member " he said, Meiling just shook her head slightly and agreed to do what she was asked to do.

A Couple Hours Later, Hospital Parking Lot

" Shoaron had better make that spa day of our very long I've never been so bored in my life, whined Meiling as she and Tomoyo have been waiting in their car fro almost the whole day, everyone had gone home already. " Got that right " Tomoyo replied, " oh here we go she's coming out, said Meiling as she saw the soon to be new member come out of the hospital.

" Don't get to close, said Tomoyo as Meiling turned the car on, " I won't just relax and trust me " Meiling replied. A short while later they saw Sakura enter her place, " wow that was a really short walk " replied Meiling, " yeah, Tomoyo answered as she took her cell phone out and dialled Shoaron's number.

Wolf Mansion

Shoaron was sitting in the living with the guys till suddenly his cell phone rang," talk to me? He said, " we found her place " said Tomoyo, " good now get home " he replied back. " Okay were on our way and don't forget to fix up our spa day Shoaron " she said before hanging up, Shoaron sighed and hung up as well, " they found the place? Asked Eriol, "yeah they did " answered Shoaron. " what are you planning? Asked Eriol looking suspiciously at Shoaron.

The Next Day

Shoaron had gotten up early that day to make a call, " yes I'd like twelve dozen of your finest long stem roses and twelve dozen cherry blossoms " he said while making a big order, " and if you can deliver them at the address I gave you later at noon " he said then he hung up.

Shoaron was in a bit of a rush this morning to see if his plan would work, After having a shower and getting dressed he went downstairs ate something and started to make more plans for tonight.

" My somebody sure is up early today, " said Eriol as he walked into the kitchen, " so I'm up early, Shoaron answered with sarcasm. " You're never up this early but I have an idea of why you're up early and it wouldn't have anything to do with flowers does it? Asked Eriol, " sort just get the others and tell them to be ready by noon we have something to do" said Shoaron as he walked out of the kitchen.

Eriol just shook his head and laughed, " he has a thing for that nurse " he said.

Sakura's Apartment

Sakura rushed around her apartment as she tried cleaning it a bit before she goes out, working at the hospital everyday for the past two weeks hardly gave her any time to clean her home and do what she enjoyed doing. " I can't believe I have so much to do, " said Sakura as she tossed come clothes into her laundry basket, her place hasn't been clean fro awhile so now was her chance.

Kiwi was just sleeping on her scratching post as she heard her owner clean the place up, then all of a sudden she heard the noise she hated the most the vacuum every pet in the world hated that thing.

Kiwi began to hiss at the vacuum as Sakura passed it near her, " what's wrong Kiwi? She asked as she finished with the vacuum, then she ran away and went somewhere else.

After cleaning Sakura got herself cleaned up and went out for an hour or two, she put on an aquamarine coloured shirt with long sleeve, and a flowing knee length blue skirt and white heel shoes. " Well now that this place is clean I can finally go out, she said as she walked out of her home and to the city, unaware that she's being watched.

Across the street

" Okay she's going out now and there's what I ordered " Shoaron said as he saw the delivery truck come, " I can't believe your making me help you with this, complained Meiling as she filed her nails. " Hey I'm going to pay for an all paid spa day for you two " he answered back, " True but after this you're going to drop us off there " said Tomoyo.

Shoaron sighed in depression, " okay enough let's go and do what we came to do before she comes back, " said Eriol as he got out of the SUV along with the others. As soon as Shoaron signed the paper for the flowers they went to work, Tomoyo was left outside to keep guard and tell them when she was coming, at the moment Meiling was unlocking Sakura's door with a pin.

" Okay got it ' she said as they went in and started to put the flowers every in her living, " Hey Meiling pluck some pedals and spread them around would you " asked Shaoron before he went to go get some more.

" I really think he likes this person, " said Eriol as he put flowers on the sofa, " I know he's never done something like this for anyone " said Meiling then Shoaron came in with more flowers.

Half an Hour Later

" Okay final check alright looks good " Shoaron replied as he looked around then all of a sudden he heard purring and something was cuddling his ankles, he looked down and saw a cat, " what do we got here " he said as he picked it up. " Must be her cat " Eriol replied, " aw so cute " cooed Meiling then she saw the tag, " Kiwi " she said. " I think it's a cute name " complimented Eriol then his cell phone rang, it was Tomoyo she said that Sakura was coming back and that they should get out now. Before leaving Shoaron put a card on one of the bouquets then locked the door and got out.

" Man you guys are slow, Tomoyo said as she waited downstairs, " okay were here now let's go " announced Shoaron because he didn't want to get caught here when Sakura got here.

They all got in the car and left and at that same time Sakura arrived at her home, " now that I'm finished for the day I can relax " she said as she walked into the building holding a bag of groceries in her arms.

As Sakura got in her apartment she saw Kiwi going towards her and meowing, " did you miss I wasn't gone long " she said as they went to the kitchen where she put her bag on the counter as well the grocery bag, when she walked into the living room she gasped at the sight in front of her.

"Oh my good ness who could of done this, Sakura said as she saw bouquets of flowers everywhere and some pedals were scattered on the floor, and at the moment she was blushing seeing everything.

A bouquet of cherry blossoms caught her eye and that's when Sakura saw the card, on the front of the card was written sorry and a painted picture of a flowers, inside was written: " I'm sorry for the other day Hope I can be forgiven, From Shaoron " then at then bottom it said something else, " P.S. I also wanted to say you're very beautiful ".

Sakura's blush turned even brighter as she remembered Shaoron, Sakura went over to her sofa and sat done for a bit as she let this all soak into her head, " I guess he seems like a guy " she said letting out a small laugh.

Later That Evening

" Another boring night Kiwi, Sakura announced as she sat on her couch watching T.V., Kiwi just cuddled up to her closely and fell asleep, all of a sudden there was a knock on her door.

" Who could that b? She asked getting up from her spot, when Sakura got to her door she looked threw the door hole and saw two girls that she wasn't familiar with then she opened her door to let them in.

" Can I help you? Sakura asked as the two girls entered her home, " this is a really nice place you got here " said Tomoyo as she looked around, " yeah your Sakura right " asked Meiling, Sakura just nodded her head. " No wonder why my cousin likes you " said Meiling as she picked up Kiwi, " who are you two and how did you know my name and where I live? Asked Sakura as she began to get nervous.

" Oh how rude of me my names Tomoyo and she's Meiling she's Shaoaron's cousin " answered Tomoyo, sakura's mouth opened a bit then sat on a chair, " okay then but what are you two doing here? She asked. " We just came to get you and also see if you wanted to join us, " said Meiling as she put Kiwi down, " join you in what? Asked Sakura, " the black wolves " replied Tomoyo.

" I can't join you guys I mean my life is boring as it can be and joining a gang is just crazy " said Sakura she was too shocked to say anything at the moment. " Well now your chance to add some excitement in it and maybe even have some sex while your at it " Meiling Laughed but what she said made Sakura's eyes widen.

" So come on your coming with us tonight girl have fun and you need it, " replied Tomoyo, Sakura smiled at her but she had to admit that the two were right she need some excitement in her life.

Sakura let out a sigh of defeat, " okay I'll go " she sighed as she got up from her seat, " THAT'S OUR GIRL " cheered Meiling and Tomoyo in union, " now go put this on and hurry " said Tomoyo as she gave Sakura a bag and pushed her in her room.

Fifteen minutes passed, " what's taking you so long, whined Meiling, " nothing it's just are you guys sure this skirt is suppose to be so short " said Sakura, " come out and show us " replied Tomoyo, Sakura came out of her room wearing a white mini skirt, tube top and knee length boots.

" Wow that looks great you need to show off your legs and a little cleavage " replied Meiling, Sakura blushed, " okay so now that your ready we can go now " cheered Tomoyo happily.

Midnight's Night Club 10:45pm

" Where are those two all I asked was for them to go pick her up and then come to the club " said Shoaron he was wearing a black button shirt with blue jeans and black boots, he had been waited patiently with the others in the V.I.P room for a while now.

" Chill would Shoaron I'm sure there on the way right now as we speak " said Eriol, " besides why are you so worked up? He asked. Shaoron just stayed quiet then took a sip from his beer and let out a sigh of relief.

Outside Of The Club

" Okay were here just have fun okay Sakura, Meiling suggested as she and the others got out, " alright I'll try just as long as no one tries anything " said Sakura nervously the three walked together into the club and headed toward the V.I.P room where the others were. When Sakura got in she saw people dancing, drinking, talking and maybe even some people getting intimate in booths.

" Alright were here you guys, announced Meiling as she went to Michael, Shoaron looked at the entrance and saw Sakura with a nervous look on her face so he went over to her. " About time you guys Sakura nice to see you " he greeted her, " thanks " Sakura answered then held her stomach feeling even more nervous, " come on I need you to meet someone " said Shoaron as he escorted him to Wolf.

" Uncle this is Sakura " said Shoaron, Sakura looked up to see an elder man with the same features as Shoaron but older. " Sakura it's nice to meet you don't be nervous about anything you are family to us now please enjoy the night " he said kindly, Sakura smiled " thank you " she replied smiling, " Tino ass of the couch " said Shoaron, Tino obeyed and went somewhere else.

" Please sit down, Shoaron replied, Sakura sat on the empty place and give him a smile, " can I get you anything? He asked, " a Mai Tai " she answered.

1:00am

" Hey guys let's get out of here and have some real fun to quiet at this crappy place, said Greg, his hair was black, grey eyes, and light skin. Everyone agreed and left the club, " it's going to be even more wild when we get back to the mansion " said Kevin as he and the others got excited.

" Where are we going? Sakura asked as Tomoyo took her hand and was leading her outside the club, " were going to the Mansion to have more fun were not only none for bad things going around but also the most wildest parties "said Tomoyo. Sakura laughed and was looking forward to going.

A while later everyone arrived at the Mansion, the music was turned up loud, drinks were being made, and everyone got wild, " hey girls look what I got? Said Meiling as she had a tray with a bottle of champagne and three glasses. " Oh good idea Meiling let's celebrate the coming of our new sister Sakura " replied Tomoyo as she poured champagne into the glasses, then each of them gently clashed there glasses then drank.

" Actually she'll be our sister after she gets laid " said Meiling, but Sakura spat out her champagne, " excuse me? She said, " right before you officially become a member you have to sleep with someone " explained Tomoyo.

Sakura got really nervous now hearing what she was just told by her friends, " I need to walk for a bit you guys do you mind? She asked, " go for it " replied Meiling as she and Tomoyo continued to have champagne.

" Who do you think she'll be fucked by? Asked Tomoyo, " I'll give you two guesses, answered Meiling before taking a sip from her drink.

Sakura began to explore the big mansion filled with people most members of the gang, some friends and the others just party people. After looking around downstairs she went upstairs to look around she even heard moans coming from rooms while walking, while looking at some paintings she found herself walking into a room that was nicely decorated and really clean everything in it was mostly green and dark cherry wood furniture.

It also seemed to have an intoxicating scent that was hard to describe, " I wonder whose room this is? She asked herself, " it's mine, " said a voice from the door that belonged to none other then Shoaron. Sakura felt nervous at the moment because she was alone with him in his room and was also thinking of what Tomoyo and Meiling said to her.

" Sorry if I came in here I just couldn't resist your rooms just had this scent that was very intoxicating, " she said before going quiet and standing perfectly still. Shoaron couldn't help but think that she was really cute the way she was standing now, he began to walk over to her, once he reached her he lift her face and looked deep into her eyes.

" Your pretty hard to describe as well you know? Those eyes of yours are so rare and like yourself beautiful as well " he said seductively as he began to put his hands around her waist, but Sakura being smart she backed out of his arms and gave him a straight face, " your trying to get me in your sheets aren't you? She said.

Shoaron let out a small laugh, " beautiful and smart you amaze me Sakura " he said, after hearing that she stormed out of his room and slammed it behind her while leaving Shaorn alone.

Downstairs

Tomoyo and Meiling were walking till they saw Sakura walk fast to the door, " hey where are you going? Asked Meiling, " Shoaron is a big asshole you know he was trying to get me in his bed I'll admit now I'm a virgin but still he sees me as a whore " she said in an angry tone.

" I see and you're going home now? Tomoyo asked, Sakura nodded as she put her hand on the knob, " you shouldn't it's dangerous at night around here and the car services are closed now " replied Meiling. " Great I'm stuck here? She said banging her head on the door, " afraid so " was all Tomoyo answered.

20 Minutes Later

Shoaron was at his desk working on his laptop till he heard his door open, revealing Sakura, " back so soon? He asked. Sakura sighed, " I can't seem to leave till tomorrow so I decided to spend my first night here in your room but I'm not going to sleep in your bed "she said making Shoaron interested.

" I see so your making me sleep alone in my king sized bed by myself and your going to sleep where? He asked.

2 Hours Later

At this moment Sakura was sleeping silently on the floor of Shaoron's room while he was on his bed, he looked down at her as she slept silently. " Sakura why do you do this to me you make me feel different when your around me I guess that's why I want you in the gang " he said in his head. After awhile sleep began to come upon him so he layed back and fell asleep.

An: Hi guys my first year of college has begun so I'll be updating as soon as I can when I'm free or when I don't have much homework , anyways hope you like this chapter and wish me luck. Thank you


End file.
